Broken
by Mikaelsons-are-Daddy
Summary: All Human. High School AU. Students. When all is lost will Elena and Kol ever find each other? Or will their opposite personalities keep them apart? Elena's lost everything. Kol has everything. Except they both yearn for love. Kolena (Kol/Elena)
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this pairing isn't everyone's favourite but I absolutely would love them to be together but sadly that will never happen. *Sad face*. This is an AU and they are all human. I despise Stelena and I dislike Delena so if that's what you're into don't read this story. It is dark and there will be triggering (self-harm and abuse) things and smut. So just warning ya.**

* * *

 _My name is Elena Gilbert. I've lived in Mystic Falls my whole life. I'm a descendant of one of the founding families. I have a younger brother, Jeremy. Six months ago our parents died in an accident. Ever since our Aunt Jenna had been taking care of us and she moved in._

She stopped writing in my diary when her phone vibrated. She set it aside on the bedside table and looked to see she had a message from Stefan (her boyfriend.)

' _I'm sorry I can't make it tonight we'll reschedule I promise.'_

She sighed. This was the third time he'd cancelled on her. He was avoiding her. She would find out why but she didn't have the energy right now. She texted back deciding that it would be best to just be passive.

' _It's fine Stefan. Love you.'_

The reply came ten minutes later.

' _Love you too.'_

She went to the bathroom she shared with her brother and locked both doors so she wouldn't be disturbed. She searched through her makeup bag till she found what she was looking for. She fell to the floor and cried silently. She placed the cool sharp object against the skin of her wrist and pressed and moved quickly. She repeated the action till she felt dizzy from the blood loss. She cleaned the floor where the blood had dropped and moved back to her bedroom. She stripped off and climbed into bed. Crying herself silently off to sleep. The nightmares that greeted her that night were the same ones she'd had since 6 month ago.

* * *

The Mikaelson manor was silent except for the sound of a belt hitting bare skin. The sound was deafening. There in the cellar stood Kol Mikaelson with a multitude of cuts covering the expanse of his back. Blood dripped on the floor as his father, Mikael beat him with his belt. Kol didn't make a noise. He was used to the cruelty from his father's hand and the scars that marred his body were the proof that he had endured a lot worse in the past.

That night Mikael had given his youngest son at least 50 blows for talking back. Kol was dismissed and he understood why his siblings didn't try and help because it just made it worse for him and them so he didn't hold it against them but he despised his mother for allowing her husband to be brutal with her own blood.

He climbed into the shower but didn't weep, he wouldn't be weak anymore. He couldn't be. The hot water made contact with his open wounds and he let out a hiss. The water turned pink from the blood combining with it. Once the water went clear he stepped out and threw on some basketball shorts.

That night he lay on his stomach as to not irritate the fresh wounds that stung along his back and sides.

Tomorrow he started his new school.

* * *

 **I know this is quite dark but please don't hate or shame it. You were warned and if it wasn't something you wanted to read then you shouldn't have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena POV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I groaned, today was the first day of school after summer break. My skin felt tight and sore from the abuse I had subjected it to the previous night. I climbed out of bed, careful not to open my wounds and went to the bathroom. After taking care of my business, taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and putting some simple makeup on, I picked up my diary from my bedside table where I'd left it last night by accident and sat on my window seat.

 _Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

"Kids it's almost time to go!" My Aunt Jenna shouted up the stairs. She had been trying so hard to take care of me and Jer since our parents died. I sighed and hid my diary behind the picture above my bed. I changed into my pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, a white long sleeved top with a red blouse on top, my black Converses, and my dark brown leather jacket. I looked at the pictures next to and on my mirror before looking into the mirror and putting on my best smile before picking up my messenger bag and exiting my room…

* * *

When I get downstairs I see Jenna fussing about all over the place, she was clearly stressed and rushed. "Toast. I can make toast." She offered seemingly in her own world. It was almost amusing to watch.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I spoke as I poured myself a mug of coffee.

Suddenly Jeremy joined us, "Is there coffee?"

Jenna looked at us both, her eyes darting everywhere. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." She was disappointed in herself although she shouldn't be, we were both teenagers, I did understand how hard this was for her though. "Lunch money?" She asked, money in hand

"I'm good," I replied, continuing to sip my coffee. I didn't eat much these days. Jeremy accepted her offer and took all the money from her hand. I knew he wouldn't actually use it on food though.

Jenna looked at me, her eyes wide, stress and confusion evident in them. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

I realised something as she finished speaking and I placed my mug in the sink. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" I raised my eyebrow.

She looked down at her watch and her eyes grew even wider. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her bag and keys.

"Then go. We'll be fine," I assured her and I pushed her to leave. Once I heard the door slam shut I turned to Jeremy. "You okay?" I asked genuinely concerned, he hadn't been himself at all since we lost our parents and I didn't blame him at all, neither had I but no one knew that of course because instead of favouring public displays of drug and alcohol use, I favoured to keep my coping methods secret.

He looked at me with his usual annoyed glare, "Don't start." And with that he walked out of the house. I sighed and went outside to my car.

* * *

Usually I'd get a ride with Caroline or Bonnie on the first day of school but I wasn't fully ready to be a passenger after the accident that's why Jenna had given me the car that the insurance company had given to us to replace my parents. Caroline had been distant recently anyway, she hadn't spoken to me since the start of summer and it was starting to make me suspicious. Bonnie had tried her best to keep in touch over summer but she hadn't been around much because every time she tried to come over or ask me to come out I'd always say I was sick. Bonnie had offered to give me a ride but I had politely declined, I'd try to make up for this summer. Then there was my boyfriend Stefan, I loved him before summer but it wasn't 'true love,' although at the time I thought it had been. My feelings had changed however just as I had and everything had become clear. Stefan was also being suspiciously distant and deep down I knew I wasn't the only one anymore. He kept dodging my calls and not wanting to hang out. I couldn't blame him of course I hadn't been the girlfriend he needed. That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

I sighed and concentrated back on the road. I needed to stop getting so caught up in my thoughts. I was in the centre of town now, school wasn't too far from here. Just as that thought entered my mind a black sports car pulled out in front of me without warning causing me to slam down on the breaks. I panted heavily for a while, trying to keep myself from having yet another panic attack. A cars horn from behind me forced me from my panic state and forward. I drove much more carefully the rest of the way to school.

* * *

When I had parked outside of school I noticed that the same black car was parked nearby. I exited my car and prepared myself for the stares and whispers. On closer inspection I realised the car was in fact a Lamborghini Aventador SV Roadster; that was a far too expensive car for a small town like Mystic Falls. I'd never seen it before and the plates were from another state. There must be a new student or teacher. I noticed a few people staring my way and whispering to each other in their groups. I just kept my head up and walked through the double doors leading to the school and walked along the hallway to my locker. I put the books that I didn't need until later today into it. I shut my locker and Stefan stood behind the door to it. I jumped at the shock of seeing him there and he laughed at my reaction so in response I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Don't do that!" I shouted at him, causing him to laugh again and he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer.

"But you're so cute," he smiled down at me and leaned down to give a kiss, which I returned although it certainly wasn't 'real.' He pulled away and released me and I forced myself to smile at him. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" I nodded and he leaned down to give me a peck before walking away.

I noticed Matt staring at me from his locker with a longing look in his eyes. Me and Matt had dated before Stefan, we broke up when he came to town because I realised that what me and Matt shared was like familiar love, we just thought we owed it to each other to try to see if it could be more, to me it couldn't but to him it was real and he did love me truly. I was upset about what had happened between me and him and I hated myself for hurting him. I'd lost a friend.

Bonnie came over to me noticing that Stefan had left, Bonnie never liked Stefan and she especially hated his brother Damon. "Hey, how are you Elena?" God I was so sick of that question.

"I'm fine Bonnie, you don't have to worry," I replied with a smile but as I looked back at Matt and waved but he ignored me, I felt my smile drop and Bonnie followed my gaze, "He hates me."

Bonnie looked back at me, "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" She attempted to reassure me but it did nothing. I tried my best to appreciate her attempt at humour but it was futile.

Suddenly the blonde friend who I hadn't heard from all summer appeared in front of us, "Elena. Oh my God," she quickly pulled me into a hug, which would've stunned others but not me, I knew just how excitable and unpredictable Caroline could be. She pulled back almost as quick as she had pulled me in. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." She rambled not giving me time to answer as she turned to Bonnie, "How is she? Is she good?" she was speaking like I wasn't even here and once again that question was asked. God sometimes she was so annoying.

"Caroline, I'm right here," I cut in before Bonnie could answer, trying my best not to sound too annoyed, "And I'm fine. Thank you." I answered strongly, smiling.

She turned to look at me an apprehensive expression on her face, "Really?" She asked as though I was lying and she was right; I was and she was the first one to notice it.

I smiled brighter trying to appease her, "Yes. Much better."

"Oh you poor thing!" She pulled me into a hug again and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay, Caroline." I said annoyed at her antics.

She let me go, "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" She asked smiling her signature 'Caroline Forbes smile.'

"Okay! Bye!" Bonnie shouted after her, a grin on her face, I knew that all too well. She was about to take the piss.

I looked at her trying to stay serious but couldn't keep the grin off my face, "No comment," I said pointedly.

She grinned back, "I'm not going to say anything."

* * *

We walked to Bonnie's locker which was opposite the school office, we were chatting about everything and nothing when suddenly she said, "Hold up. Who's this?" I looked to where her gaze landed. In the school office talking to the secretary was a lanky yet muscular guy, his back to us, with dark hair and a leather jacket. He looked pretty hot. He must be the new guy who nearly drove into me this morning, I frowned.

I decided to act passive, "All I see is back," I shrugged.

Bonnie wouldn't let it go, "It's a hot back." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

I rolled my eyes again, "Bonnie you're not a psychic. " Suddenly another voice caught my voice and caused me to narrow my eyes.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." A random boy said and I knew that my brother was back on the gear again. I saw Jeremy go into the boy's bathroom and decided to follow despite my better judgement.

"I'll be right back." I quickly excused myself and followed Jeremy. Just before entering the boy's bathroom I heard Bonnie mutter something like 'please be hot' but I didn't take much interest, too eager to shout at my younger sibling. I stormed into the bathroom.

I ignoring the other boy in the room as he shouted at me, "Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

I grabbed Jeremy's face and looked into his eyes. Bloodshot. Great. Just what I needed. I let him go when he pulled away and looked at him disappointed, "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

He looked at me annoyed, "No, I'm not," he tried to deny.

I reached forward frantically for his pockets, "Where is it? Is it on you?"

He pulled back, looking at me angrily, "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" He shouted at me.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." I continued searching his pockets till he pulled away again.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes and began my lecture which I knew was in vain and slightly hypocritical. "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this," and with that he walked out.

I prepared myself to follow but when I stepped out of the bathroom I fell back on my butt. I looked up at the person I'd just walked into. He was like a god. His chiselled jaw and defined cheekbones, his curly dark hair and elf like ears, and to top it all off he had the most gorgeous chocolate caramel eyes. I was in a trance as I stared at the new guy.

"Watch where you're going," he practically growled at me, snapping me out of my exploration of his body. I pushed myself off the floor and faced the obnoxious guy.

I glared at him, I'd lost it "Me watch where I'm going?! Why don't you?! That's the second time today that you've almost caused an accident with me and I don't even know your name."

His eyes gave away his shock and I walked away before he could reply. I couldn't help my curiosity of him though.

Who was that guy…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kol POV**

I buried my face in my pillow and groaned as my alarm went off incessantly, yet I couldn't escape the screeching, I picked the alarm clock up and threw it at my wall, the object of my rage smashing on impact, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I laid my head back onto the pillow, insistent on falling back to sleep but a loud knocking sound on my door kept me from doing so.

"Kol you better get your lazy arse out of bed right now! I won't be late for my first day of school!" My younger sister, Rebekah's voice rung through my room, echoing off my walls making her voice sound like that of a harpy.

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off Rebekah!" I replied, knowing that my mother and father, along with our elder brothers, had already left to go to work, otherwise Rebekah never would have spoken so unladylike knowing our father hated the use of such vulgar language, however Rebekah barely ever received punishment for anything. I heard her huff then the sound of heels clinking as she stalked away from my door. I grinned knowing I'd gotten to her however it turned to a grimace as I rolled over and sat up, the dull ache from my back making today a whole lot worse. It was my first day at my new school in this stupid town filled with small town lifers. Rebekah couldn't stop rambling yesterday about how she couldn't wait to make new friends, I on the other hand couldn't feel any worse about the sudden change in school, I had friends but the move served to ruin every relationship I had back in England due to the large distance set between myself and them. We'd had to move here due to business that my father had here, we'd easily gained citizenship due to my father's connections and copious amounts of money.

I stood and went to my adjoining bathroom, showering quickly and brushing my teeth before running my fingers through my hair, leaving it with the 'messy' look. I looked through the boxes of clothes I still had to unpack and I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey Rolling Stones t-shirt, and my leather jacket before putting on some black combat boots. I sprayed myself with some deodorant before stepping out of my room, making sure to put my phone and wallet in my back pockets. I walked down the hall and stairs, noticing Rebekah standing by the door, her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her toes against the floor, clearly irritated at having to wait for me. She was dressed in a white mini skirt and white top that barely covered anything along with some white heels, to which I rolled my eyes at her outfit, if father saw her in something so scandalous he'd lock her up for the rest of her life.

"Finally," she sighed exasperatedly to which I grinned, I loved annoying my sister, it was so funny to watch her get so riled up over the silliest of things. Elijah and Finn were too serious and Nik was usually in a bar drinking away his problems of being the bastard son, he could be fun sometimes though, he was usually the one I'd get in mischief with, and so he and I were the ones who got the punishment so much worse than Finn and Elijah ever had, they were too old to be punished by our fathers hand and were practically mirror images of him, Nik had always got it a lot worse though especially after our mothers infidelity had been revealed and so either myself or Rebekah would step in despite Elijah's attempts of keeping us from doing so. I don't understand how he or Finn or even our own mother could be so passive towards what Mikael was doing to our brother, her son. I would often get a beating too if I tried to stop father yet Rebekah never did, she was his favourite especially after he had lost Freya to shingles when she was only five, I hadn't been born then but I had heard Finn and my parents talk about her, and when Henrik had been in a car accident with Nik, to which Nik and father had blamed him. He had beaten him to the brink of death to which I stopped him and threw myself in front of his belt, that's where the faint scar on my collar bone had come from, he had hit me with such force that the bone had snapped and it stuck out from beneath the skin, he hadn't apologised just blamed me for being a 'sympathiser' as he had put it.

I grabbed the keys to the car Rebekah and I shared and walked off towards the garage where all the cars were kept. I didn't bother with breakfast not really feeling hungry. I climbed into our black Lamborghini Aventador SV Roadster and put on the belt and started the car, once I was sure Rebekah had buckled herself in, I drove off towards the school my father had shown us previously.

* * *

I drove along the short roads of Mystic Falls, blocking out the ramblings of my younger sister. She wasn't that much younger, only ten and a half months younger in fact, me at almost eighteen and her at just over seventeen, we were in the same year in school and it was our last, our mother had gotten pregnant only a month and a half after I had been born. Our eldest brother Finn is twenty nine, Elijah is twenty five and Nik is twenty two, bordering on twenty three. Our mother is a doctor and one of the best in her field, as such she easily found a job in the local hospital, and our father is a very well-known lawyer, in fact he owns a big law company, Finn and Elijah work with him, Nik did until our father found out that he wasn't his son, then Mikael fired him and almost threw him out but our mother, Esther kept him from doing so. I was supposed to join my eldest brothers and Mikael and work for him but I didn't want that, I wanted to see the world, bed many women and have the time of my life, then when I was done with that I want to become a photographer and use my knowledge of the world to do that, visiting the most beautiful places on Earth. I didn't care much for the whole business man life, it wasn't me.

I rounded a corner barely concentrating on the road and nearly went hurtling into silver BMW 3 Series, to which the driver of said car beeped loudly at me and my sister punched me in the arm, causing me to come out of my stupor. I noticed the BMW was following us, they must be going to the high school too.

* * *

When I got to the high school I got out quickly, not wanting to hear more of Rebekah's ranting about how careless I was and how she could've died. I walked away and pressed the button on the keys to lock it when I heard the other door slam shut.

"Meet me back here at the end of the day!" I hollered back to her, not caring whether she was in the middle of a sentence, just wanting to put as much space between myself and her. I walked along the hallway, smirking as I noticed the girls staring at me and whispering with smiles, I know I'm attractive and I loved to use it. The guys, most of them were in American football jackets, were eyeing me up for competition, I was used to this at first but I could easily get into their social groups. I was quite a sporty person, athletics, rugby and football being my favourites but I'm sure I could master American football too, it was just a mixture of rugby and football, right?

I walked towards where I knew the office was, after my brief encounter here when we met with the headmaster, I passed a couple who was making out in front of a locker which made me roll my eyes, teen love never lasted. When I reached the office, there was an older woman behind the desk, I put on my charming smile and went to stride over.

"Timetable for Kol Mikaelson please?" I smiled at her and she looked up although she was not hindered by my charms. She looked through a pile of timetables and I took this time to survey the office properly, it was grubby but not the worst I'd seen. I looked back at the woman and this time she had the piece of paper extended towards me in her hand. "Thank you."

I walked out of the small room and walked in the direction of my first class, History. I checked over my timetable when suddenly something came hurdling towards me almost knocking me off my feet. I looked down to see the girl I'd seen making out with some guy earlier, she had long straight brown hair and dark eyes with olive skin, she was pretty but not the most beautiful girl I'd seen. I noticed her checking me out which should have been a score but I was too wrapped up in the anger of someone running into me.

"Watch where you're going," I growled annoyed.

Her eyes snapped up to mine, fire in them, as she pushed herself up off the ground and stood up to face me, her chest only inches from my own, her eyes turned to slits, "Me watch where I'm going?! Why don't you?! That's the second time today that you've almost caused an accident with me and I don't even know your name." She shouted at me shocking me, I didn't know how to reply as she pushed past me. I just stood there dumbfounded, she was the one in that BMW this morning, but one question remained…

Who was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

Elena sat at her desk, pencil in hand, her eyes set firmly on her History teacher, Mr Tanner, as he continued to school them.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep-south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Her mind, however, kept returning to the obnoxious boy she had bumped into in the corridor previously, he seemed to think the world should just fall to their knees and bow before him. Elena would never degrade herself to such a level. She turned her head right to look at her boyfriend, Stefan, hoping to dispel the angering thoughts, but found no such luck and he returned her gaze and smiled, to which she reciprocated the expression. She looked back towards her teacher, trying her best to concentrate when her phone vibrated in her lap.

' _HAWT-E. STARING U.'_ Her best friend, Bonnie, texted her.

Elena looked around the class, finding no one looking at her but Bonnie and the man on her mind, the dark haired boy from the hallway was indeed staring at her, a puzzled expression on his face yet his eyes lit up as her own met his, clearly glad at her attention. Elena visibly frowned, not bothering to hide her displeasure, and looked away.

* * *

Kol continued to stare at the olive skinned brunette, whom he'd found himself intrigued by, not because he wished to bed her but because she was rude to him, no one was ever rude to him. He'd found himself dumbfounded by her. His spirits had lifted when she had met his gaze, thinking maybe it'd make it easier to understand her and perhaps his confusion had been sated, when she'd frowned in his direction, he'd decided she was just a bitch or maybe it was her time of the months? He finally looked at the teacher and his mind didn't stray to the girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena POV**

After school I walked to the cemetery where my parents were buried, I had been coming here every day since they died. I found their tombstones and leant against the back of the tombstone that faced them. I pulled my diary out of my bag and began to write.

 _Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer._

A crow appeared on my mother's tombstone and began to caw at me, "Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" I made it fly away. "That's what I thought." I muttered but it returned and then loud punk rock music began to play, I'd heard about the drug users that hung out in the cemetery but I'd never seen any until today. The music grew closer and I decided it'd probably be best I leave so I grabbed my bag and walked off, I noticed someone watching me and walked faster but I tripped and fell down a hill. "Ahh!" I screamed.

I got up and brushed myself off. I jumped when I realised that I wasn't alone.

"You okay?" The obnoxious new guy from school asked.

"Were you following me?" I asked, creeped out about everything that had just happened.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall." He replied, seemingly uncomfortable but I wasn't convinced.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I challenged.

"My parents told me that I have ancestors buried here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry...I'm Elena." I rushed to apologise.

"I'm Kol." He replied, his English accent thick.

"I know. We have History together and we've run into each other a few times."

"And English and French. And I am sorry about that, I can be a real dick sometimes."

"Right." I replied not convinced that he was sincere at all.

He then reached forward and pulled a leaf out of my hair.

"Thanks...Nice ring." I said shyly, unsure of what to say next.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it." He played with the ring.

"I mean, there are rings and then there's that." We both laughed.

"Kol, are you coming man?!" A voice shouted and my face turned glum, he'd lied and made me feel guilty.

Wait I know that voice. "Jeremy?!" I turned to the source of the voice and I was correct, his face turned confused and then guilty, but not for what he did but for being caught. I turned back to look at Kol, his face was confused looking between the two of us, "You're here with my brother?!" I then realised just how bloodshot his eyes were, "Doing drugs. Of course. Jeremy we're going home. And you," I pointed at Kol and he looked at me fearful, "Stay away from my brother. And me." I finished before walking over to my brother and dragging him along by his ear, not caring that his 'friend' was watching.

Kol stared after us in shock but I didn't bother myself to look back at him much, too busy giving my brother another lecture…


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Mystic Grill**

"Hey Vick." Jeremy Gilbert greets the elder girl.

"Working." She replies without sparing him a glance as she arrives at Matt and Tyler's table.

"Thanks, Vick." Matt smiles at his sister as she places their drinks onto their table.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki smiles flirtatiously at Tyler Lockwood.

"I'd love one." Tyler replies, checking out the waitress.

When Vicki leaves the table, Matt stares at his best friend, "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler lies to his friend without even flinching.

Matt shakes his head, "You're such a dick."

Jeremy rushes to catch up with Vicki, "Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki shakes her head at the young teen's behaviour.

Jeremy looks at her hurt, "When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

Vicki panics and looks around, "Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Jeremy moans.

Vicki huffs, "We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

Jeremy rolls his eyes but he couldn't deny that it didn't hurt a bit, "Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

Vicki looked at Jeremy straight in the face, suddenly very serious, "Yeah? What do you want me for?"

Jeremy looks at her dumbfounded then Caroline and Bonnie enter.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson. He lives with his family up at the old Mikaelson Mansion. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. His dad's some big lawyer, so they moved around a lot. He has three older brothers and a sister. He's a Capricorn and his favourite colour is red." Caroline listed off, a wide smile on her face.

Bonnie stared at her in disbelief, "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend's naivety, "Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence**

Elena walked around grabbing the things that she needed, "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." She shouted to her aunt.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna replied, smiling playfully.

Elena returned her smile, "Well done, Aunt Jenna." She opened the door but was quickly stopped from leaving as the boy of her nightmares blocked her way, "Oh" She muttered in surprise.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for lying to you earlier, I didn't want you to think that I was that type of person." Kol spoke awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, guilt had been eating him up since earlier, it was something he had barely felt before.

"Well I would've preferred that you told the truth. Especially seeing as you were getting high with my little brother." She remained offensive.

"Um, I'm sorry again. How are you feeling after earlier?" He decided to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm fine. How did you know where I lived?" She eyes him suspiciously.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He shrugged. "Um, I thought you might want this back." He held out her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." She smiled lightly at him as she took the diary from him.

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it." He rushed to say.

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"I didn't want to breach your privacy." His stance remained awkward

Elena saw him in a bit of a different light, she didn't know him so she shouldn't judge him. "Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." She put her journal in the house.

Kol remained still, "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

Elena smiled, shutting the door behind her, "Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

They smiled at each other and left.


	7. *IMPORTANT*

So I know I've been away for a very long time but I've had a very bad year and I want to let you all know I'm going to be updating all of my stories by the end of this month.

Thank you all so much for being so patient and I'm really sorry its taken so long.


End file.
